


State Fair Rescue Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Chuck Tingle RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic story for all proud dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Fair Rescue Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 12h  
anal rosebud 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 12h  
if a man is inside himself is he also inside the self inside himself? this is the deep question of all# men 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 12h  
happy fair day to all# men who kiss the sky. Today is a day to meet a handsome baloon man and learn each others bodies. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 11h  
please enjoy new# tingler for all men who kiss RECURSED IN THE BUTT BY INFINITE FRACTAL WEINERS 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 11h  
will the fair have spaghetti? son name of jon says probably not. #allowallflavors 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 11h  
PLEASE UNDERSTAND I have decided to start living as a fractal man inside myself. thanks# 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10h  
ted cobbler is TRESSPASSING on our doorstep (NOT WELCOME), considering calling billings PD. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10h  
in act of terrible BETRAYAL, son name of jon has invited devilman into our home and our carnival buckaroo adventure. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10h  
i will come out from under the bed when my home is free of ted cobbler. this is not up for debate. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10h  
have discussed with son name of jon from position under the bed and come to an agreement. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10h  
I am living like a HOME ALONE FRACTAL MAN# today (no traps this time) 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 9h  
eating spaghetti in the upstairs tub this is a great day for all fractal buckaroos 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 8h  
BING SEARCH john cena wrestling his own butt as a nude man 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 8h  
BING SEARCH hard no skin men wrestling cutely inside john cena's butthole HD VIDEO 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 7h  
PRIVATE BING SEARCH can a fair be DARK MAGIC? 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 7h  
has anyone seen son name of jon (handsome with great calves) at the fair? very concerned 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 6h  
sometimes in life your son saves you and sometimes you save your son, like a pair of buds living inside each other and learning each others body. this is normal. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 6h  
when you have to rescue your handsome son from devilman and DARK MAGIC hell fair (CLASSIC FEELING for all proud dads) 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 7h  
rode the bus to the fair. one ticket please make way for official dad business 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 7h  
BING SEARCH three ring circus inside a clowns butthole 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 7h  
BING SEARCH clown cumming and drooling as eight balloon weiners pound his open butthole (cutely) 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 6h  
found a suspicious house that looks like the kind of house the worst man would hide peoples sons in 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 6h  
im going in 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 6h  
ted cobbler didnt count on me being a fractal man when he put these mirrors here. im not scared check out this infinite handsome buckaroo #wink #lookin good 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 5h  
just curious can a mirrors house only have a door go in and not out? 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 4h  
PRIVATE BING SEARCH how do you free your frozen wife from mirror? (trapped by DARK MAGIC) 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 3h  
after much soul searching I have decided to cease BEING A FRACTAL and will resume living as finite man name of chuck as soon as i find exit. thank you for your support 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 3h  
please send help im a lonly man in a crowd of mes 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 3h  
thank you for your concern. i have been freed from mirror trap by cute carnival wizard 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 3h  
good news for all proud dads! carnival wizard has agreed to help me in my quest to rescue son name of jon 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 2h  
summoning son name of jon and any hard buds who like horsin around to the visitor information tent on the big speakers like a carnival buckaroo. 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 2h  
that tearful reunion after saving your handsome son from dark magic. #alldadscanrelate 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 2h  
please understand it is normal to kiss your handsome son on the calves after a harrowing escape from devilman spells 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 1h  
riding home with son name of jon like a pair of victorious hard buds celebrating defeat of ted cobbler 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 37m  
son name of jon says weve had a big day and I AGREE this is proven fact 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 10m  
now that spooky stuffs over we can watch movie special mike and ruff house (nothing weird just guy stuff) 

**Chuck Tingle** @ChuckTingle 1m  
Happy valentine day to all proud dads and handsome sons. stay safe from dark magic. thanks# 


End file.
